


艾莱：护短的莱纳

by Eydenlily



Series: 淫妻 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: M/M, 艾莱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: 这篇是《淫妻》的小番外，纯糖，cp是艾莱哦一段小短打，就想写写护短的莱纳“上能洗衣做饭织毛衣，下能抡桌子锤人护老公”酒吧服务生伦×社畜莱
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Series: 淫妻 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	艾莱：护短的莱纳

艾伦已经在酒吧上班一个月了，据说经理看到他的第一眼就两眼放光，直接把底薪往上提了百分之五十，请他务必留下来。

服务生的工作琐碎繁杂，但对艾伦来说算不上劳苦，况且，凭他俊美的外貌每天都能拿到一大笔小费——遇到包场的情况，小费甚至比当天工资还要多。于是艾伦就继续干了下去，既然他自己不反感，莱纳也无需多言。

问题在于酒吧的位置离家很远，而深夜正是酒吧活跃的时候，接连几天艾伦都凌晨才到家，随便冲了个澡就倒在床上了。家附近也有几家人气不错的酒吧，但开出的工资都不如艾伦现在的那家。

莱纳摸了摸搭在自己腰上的手，手指细细的，微微发凉，他一边握住那只手，一边想自己可以下班之后开车去接艾伦回来。

第二天，莱纳便实施了这个计划。他提前给艾伦发了消息，对方说今天有人包场庆祝红袜队夺冠，可能要比平时晚点下班。

莱纳站在那家酒吧闪耀浮夸的灯牌下，不禁感到几分怅然和怀念，他高中毕业就没怎么去酒吧了，也没再打球，安心当着一个朝九晚五的社畜。

莱纳打算进去等，他还没见过艾伦工作时的样子呢。一进门，洪潮般的音乐和人声一下子涌到跟前，莱纳怔了几秒，这种陌生的熟悉感让他不禁发笑。

舞池里到处是扭动的男男女女，缤纷迷乱的灯光映在他们裸露的皮肤上，叫人眼花。莱纳努力拨开人群，寻找艾伦的身影，很快，目标就出现在视野里了。

他绝对是全场最夺目的一个，莱纳想。

高挑的男子踩着及膝的皮靴，在混乱的人群中自如穿梭，黑色的皮裤紧绷在他结实修长的双腿上，上身是一件雪白的衬衫，下摆敞开在腰间打了个结，露出一节紧实的小腹。

——老天，他什么时候打的脐钉？

莱纳没过去打招呼，而是找了张不远不近的桌子坐下，他还穿着工作时的西装，显得与周围格格不入，他就假装是个买醉消愁的上班族好了。

“给我一杯慕尼黑黑啤，谢谢。”

莱纳把手臂支在桌面上，一直盯着艾伦那边。他的爱人今天也化了妆，头发随意地披散在肩头，但莱纳觉得那些化妆品只会掩盖艾伦本身的美丽。

艾伦稳稳地托着托盘，走到一张圆桌旁，给几个男人上了酒，聒噪的吵闹声隔着好几米传到莱纳这边来。

看到一个男人拉住了艾伦的手，莱纳不禁皱起眉。这在酒吧是常有的事，但艾伦觉得没所谓，他也从不主动提起。那男人得寸进尺地摸上艾伦的腹肌，嘴里不知道在说什么，一旁的几个人跟着起哄。

或许是艾伦冷冰冰的表情反而激起了对方的求胜欲，那男的搂着艾伦的腰往自己身前带了带，几个人争相把钞票塞进艾伦低低的裤腰，也许是想让他给他们跳一段大腿舞。

莱纳不自觉地捏紧了拳头，他快要坐不住了，但这时候冲上去可能会害艾伦被经理责备。也许艾伦也不希望自己看到这样的一幕？

那些上了头的男人嬉皮笑脸地冲着艾伦喷洒酒气，有一个甚至故意把酒泼在艾伦身上，雪白的布料立刻染上一片紫红，男人们吹起口哨，想要伸出舌头去舔。

莱纳看见艾伦冰霜般的面容阴了下去，背在身后的手缓缓摸上了一个酒瓶——

“妈的。”

莱纳嗖的一下站起来，大步冲过去，接连撞翻了两张桌子，他对旁人惊怒的骂声充耳不闻，直接冲到了那群人跟前。

“别装了，让我看看你下面是不是也湿了……”

莱纳一把抓起那人的领子，把他拎了起来，数人皆是一脸茫然，不知道这人是从哪里冒出来的。

“你他妈——”

那人话音未落，左脸上就挨了重重的一拳，整个人直接被砸到了地上。

“操！！”“莱纳？”“操你的——”

尖叫和怒骂在头顶打转，那男的感觉自己的下巴骨都要碎了，还没缓过劲来又被一股力量拖了起来。

一个面色如恶鬼一样的男人正瞪着他，声音恐怖地说：“别拿你的脏手碰他。”

接着又是猛疾的一拳。莱纳松开对方的衣领，低骂了一句，甩了甩刺痛的右手，他已经好些年没打过架了。

这时那人的同伴才反应过来，脸色由惊恐变为震怒，叫骂着扑了过去。

“操你妈！”

“你他妈谁啊？这婊子的姘头吗？”

这些人大概永远不知道自己是怎么两脚离地，飞到几米外的桌子上的。有人举起椅子砸到莱纳身上，却感觉砸中了一堵墙，接着便被这个恐怖的男人拦腰抱起，摔到那些还想冲上来的人身上。

保安终于从人群中挤了出来，此刻还能站立在战圈中间的只有莱纳一个人了。

“他不是你们这种人能碰的。”莱纳啐了口血沫，阴沉沉地说。

艾伦睁大眼睛看着他，没有说话。

经理急哄哄地赶过来，面对一地狼藉尖叫着问这是怎么回事。

“连员工的安全都保证不了，你还是不要开店了。”莱纳淡淡地说。经理看着这个神情阴郁的高大男人，一时间愕然失语。

莱纳一把抓住艾伦的手，推开围观的男女，径直走出了酒吧。

“喂，我的东西还——”

“东西不要了。”莱纳闷闷地说，一边吸了吸鼻子，他感觉好像流了点鼻血。

莱纳把外套脱下来披到艾伦身上，米白色的西装上沾了些污渍和血迹。艾伦默默地看了莱纳一会儿，最后没忍住笑了起来。

“你怎么还笑得出来……上车吧。”

艾伦看了看面前的自行车，又看看莱纳，说：“我说，这是什么？”

莱纳叹了口气，苦恼地揉了把头发，说：“今天上班的时候跟一辆车撞了，车子现在在修理厂。”

“你没事吧？”

“好得不得了。”莱纳摊了摊手，弯下腰打开车锁，“我在仓库找了老半天才找出这个古董。”

莱纳跨上坐垫，这是他读书时的车，几乎伴随了他整个中学时代。艾伦抿了抿嘴唇，坐到后座上去，搂住莱纳的腰。

“出发——”艾伦对着夜空喊了一声。

老旧的自行车颤颤巍巍地向前驶去，在两个成年男人的重压下发出“吱呀吱呀”的叫声，艾伦把脚踩在车架上，颇有些委屈似的缩成一团。

路上空荡荡的，只有昏黄的路灯照亮街面，仿佛无限一般延伸下去。

艾伦紧了紧手臂，结婚之后莱纳的体重恢复了些，壮实的腰杆抱起来很舒服，很有安全感。

“有种怀念的感觉啊。”艾伦悠悠地说。

“是吗？你好像没有坐过我的后座吧？”

“是啊，”艾伦的声音冷了一度，“当年坐你后座的不知道是哪个贱……咳。”

莱纳忍不住偷笑了一下。

他们到了一个红绿灯口，虽然两边都没车，莱纳还是乖乖停下来等红灯。路灯下面有个流浪汉，许是觉得好奇，一直往这边盯着看。

“看什么看？”艾伦拉了拉肩上的外套，凶巴巴地说，“傻逼。”

“艾伦……”

黑发男子把脸埋在爱人的背上，戳了戳对方的腰，说：“话说你今天是怎么回事？”

“什么怎么回事？”绿灯亮了，莱纳用力踩下踏板，又晃悠悠地骑了出去。

“怎么突然就冲过来了，吓我一跳，跟疯子似的。”艾伦小声说。

“是啊……我自己也觉得意外。”莱纳动了动手指，指节有点破皮了，现在才感到火辣辣的疼。

“不过挺帅的。”艾伦好久没见过莱纳打架了，上一次还是和自己打架。他恍惚想起很多年前，对方也像这样保护过自己。“颁给你一个‘最帅老婆’的奖项。”

“啊？那是啥啊，听起来……不怎么厉害嘛。”

“很厉害啊，这可是我钦定的。”艾伦恶作剧地左右晃了晃，两人差点从车上摔下来。

“说到这个，艾伦，下次直接踢他们下面就行了，别用酒瓶。”莱纳说，“出了人命会很麻烦。”

“哦，知道了。”艾伦把额头抵在莱纳背上，漫不经心地说。

“你饿了没？”

“还没……有一点。我想吃你做的饭。”

“那，坐稳咯。我要加速了——”

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 很多艾莱的莱都软乎乎的，我流的莱比起软更多的是颓吧（？）这人凶起来凶得要死……心不软，也不手软）
> 
> 关于坐过莱纳自行车后座的人：除了伦的所有人（等等）
> 
> 琳：（冷冰冰盯着不开腔，下一秒就拿酒瓶子给你开瓢）  
> 莱：保护路人生命


End file.
